


two hearts in one home

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, and Taeyong owns a cat, like literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: “And this Taeyong hyung is?” he looks at Rahee for explanation if she knows. There’s no way Raeon calls his teacher as brother.“Um—“ Rahee is tapping her chin as she’s trying to give Jongin her best explanation. “He’s a volunteer that comes to our school every month. He usually come with his other handsome friends,” she smiles shyly after explaining it to Jongin.Jongin almost shivers to see his own niece get shy over a guy. He never really sees Rahee acts like this. This Taeyong guy must be something to make his niece and nephew likes him so much and how come he never hears about him? “So—is this Taeyong guy handsome?”or Jongin has to take care of his niece and nephew and they cannot stop talking about the handsome volunteer that comes to their school. Then one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is purely, completely work of fiction and I own nothing but the plot. I also absolutely have no idea what's going on in their life. I miss them so I decide to write this one PLUS all the posts from Kaichun is making me so soft. It's unbeta-ed so I apologize in advance for any mistake in it. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Happy reading!
> 
> Title is taken from Harry Styles' Sweet Creature.

Jongin sighs when his phone is ringing and his sister’s name is popping up on the screen. He takes a breather before picking it up. “Hello?”

“Jongin, you will not forget to fetch my children from school right?” his sister says without even bothering to greet his younger brother first.

The younger one can hear noises from the other line, means his sister and her husband are already at the airport. “Hello to you too,” he cackles before massaging his temple. “Yeah, I remember. How can I forget? That’s all you’re talking about when you’re with me since a month ago. What I should and should not do when I’m with your kids—“ he sighs. “As if I didn’t spend my time with them as much.”

“Yeah, but you never literally live with them and taking care of them like you’re their parent,” his sister replies. Jongin can tell she’s rolling her eyes from the other line. “Let me know if they’re too much to handle.”

This time, it’s Jongin who is rolling his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t know how to handle my own nephew and niece. You should’ve just enjoy your trip. I can handle them,” Jongin cackles. “If they’re too much I’ll just send them to mum’s house.”

“Kim Jongin, don’t you dare! If it’s too much for a young man like you, what makes it’s easier for mum?”

Jongin laughs out loud. He loves to tease his sister. As he grows older, he never really takes his sister’s nagging to heart. “Geez, old woman, calm down. I’m just joking!”

*******

Jongin almost running towards the elementary school where Rahee and Raeon, his niece and nephew, study when he realizes he can be a little late to pick them up. He sighs in relief when he reaches their school and no one is walking out of the gate yet. He casually stand in front of the gate, hands in his pocket, patiently waiting for the kids. He smiles and bows politely at the parents who’s waiting for their kids too. He hears the bell ringing and start looking over the gate to search for his niece and nephew.

“Uncle!!!” an excited scream echoes outside of the school when Rahee and Raeon are running towards Jongin, who is already widely grinning and open his arms to develop the two kids into his embrace. He almost fall flat on his back on the ground the moment the young kids hug him tightly. “Uncle Jongin!!” Raeon said excitedly.

Jongin lets out his high pitch laugh because the kids in his embrace keep on giggling. “Wow, are you that excited to see me?” he said, slowly loosening his hug. “You look so happy, Raeon ah,” he pinches his nephew’s round cheek before standing up straight and take the kids’ hands into his before slowly walking towards his car. “Any exciting stuff happen in school today?”

Raeon nods frantically. “Yes! Taeyong hyung is coming to school with his friends today! We play together and I even have a meal with him!” he excitedly explaining his day towards the confused Jongin.

“And this Taeyong hyung is?” he looks at Rahee for explanation if she knows. There’s no way Raeon calls his teacher as brother.

“Um—“ Rahee is tapping her chin as she’s trying to give Jongin her best explanation. “He’s a volunteer that comes to our school every month. He usually come with his other handsome friends,” she smiles shyly after explaining it to Jongin.

Jongin almost shivers to see his own niece get shy over a guy. He never really sees Rahee acts like this. This Taeyong guy must be something to make his niece and nephew likes him so much and how come he never hears about him? “So—is this Taeyong guy handsome?”

Rahee and Raeon nod in unison.

“More handsome than me?”

They nod in unison again. That leaves Jongin’s mouth hanging open. They never call someone else more handsome than him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, uncle!!!” Raeon shouts excitedly without any hint of guilt. Then the young boy continues to tell Jongin about his exciting day with Taeyong and his handsome friends.

Now, Jongin sure would like to see the guy that makes his niece and nephew whipped.

*******

“Ooooh, Uncle Jongin got a cat?” Rahee runs excitedly towards the door of Jongin’s apartment when she sees a cat with grey and white fur lays in front of his uncle’s house. “You never tell us you have a cat now! I’ll tell Monggu you have a new pet,” she flashes his uncle an evil smile as if Jongin will be threatened by that.

Jongin, an adult he is, just rolls his eyes. “That cat is not mine and I never see it around here. Put it back, Rahee ah. It could be anyone’s,” he says and softly running his fingers through Rahee’s hair so she’ll listen to him.

“But the cat stays in front of your house, uncle.”

“The cat just take a rest. They know how to feel tired too, you know,” Jongin is about to key in his door passcode when Raeon suddenly shrieks in excitement.

“Taeyong hyung????” and the kid smiles widely as his eyes turn into the shape of crescent moon.

Jongin look at his nephew and the person that he calls. His eyes stuck at the person who is slowly drawing a huge smile on his face and walks towards him, no, more like towards his nephew. His throat is dry and he can’t find himself to speak a single thing. A fashionable guy with red hair, huge, sparkling eyes and slim figure is standing right in front of him. So this is _the_ Taeyong.

“Hey, Raeon, Rahee,” Taeyong kneels to be at the eye level with the two kids. Rahee and Raeon jumps excitedly around him and he pulls each of them into a brief hug. “Oh, Bubu is here! Thanks God,” Taeyong sighs in relief after he see the cat that still rests in front of Jongin’s apartment.

“Who is Bubu?” finally, Jongin manages to say something.

Taeyong widens his eyes and immediately get up back to his feet when he realizes he doesn’t greet Jongin yet. “Oh, Mr. Park, I’m—“

“It’s Kim,” Jongin tries to hold his laugh when Taeyong calls him Mr. Park. It takes him awhile to understand why but then he remembers that his brother-in-law’s last name is Park.

“B—But—They’re—“

“My niece and nephew,” Jongin chuckles then clears his throat before he’ll actually laughing. “They’re my sister’s kids. Gotta take care of them for two weeks while their parents are away enjoying their vacation. I’m Kim Jongin,” he offers his hand towards the guy that he thinks younger than him.

“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong,” he reaches Jongin’s hand and he can feels his blood running towards his face when they finally touch.

“And—Bubu is?”

“Oh, my cat!” he let go of Jongin’s hand to run towards the cat that has been sleeping in front of Jongin’s apartment. “Sorry, I usually let him roam around while I’m out working. Just don’t want him to feel bored all alone inside of my apartment.”

“And he never get lost?” Jongin asks, suddenly interested in cat’s business. Rahee is so going to tell Monggu, Jongin’s pet dog, about it.

Taeyong shakes his head while holding Bubu in his embrace. “He knows his way back.”

“Oppa, you live here?” Rahee asks after watching the grown men interaction.

Taeyong nods and smiles softly at Rahee. “Yes, my house is only three doors away from your uncle’s.”

“Does that mean I can play with you while I’m living with Uncle Jongin?” Raeon asks and there’s definitely a spark of hope in his eyes. Everyone who sees knows he only wants Taeyong to say yes.

“Raeon—“

“If we’re both not busy and your uncle allows then why not,” Taeyong says and steal a glance on Jongin. He doesn’t even know why but the other guys is about to take all his attention onto him. “Maybe I should get going. I found Bubu already.”

“Okay—“

“Taeyong hyung!” Raeon calls for the other older guy again, ignoring his own uncle. “Maybe if you’re free, you can join us dinner at Uncle Jongin’s house,” he giggles excitedly and take look at his sister who is now giggling too. Jongin wonders when did Raeon grow up this much and becomes such a smart young boy.

*******

Jongin closes the door of his guest room after checking on his niece and nephew. It’s already a week and he still makes sure they will sleep on time or else he knows he’ll have to listen to a never-ending nagging from his sister is she ever find out. There’s a possibility because he knows the kids well. They’ll probably tell his parents how fun is it to live with Uncle Jongin because he plays with them and let them sleep later than usual.

He looks at the clock on the wall. It’s only 9:45PM, still early for someone like him. He sits on the couch and closes his eyes. It is tiring to work and having to take care of two kids for the rest of the day. He wonders how is it if he’ll ever settle down and having his own little family. Will he be able to take care of them? Jongin never really bothers to think about it. He opens his eyes again and decides he needs a drink. He knows well he finished his alcohol supplies before the kids live with him, which means he barely drink these days.

After changing his clothes to a more decent one, he gets ready to get out as quiet as he can so none of the kids will know. He’ll just go to the nearest convenient store and be back as soon as he can. But what he does not expect is to see a guy that he barely sees _again_. “Taeyong?” he calls slowly.

Taeyong jumps a little at someone who is breaking the silence by calling his name. He looks around only to find Jongin slowly walking towards him with confusion on his face. “Uh, Mr. Kim—“ he politely bows towards the older guy. “Uh—where’s Rahee and Raeon?”

“They’re sleeping already,” he chuckles when he sees Taeyong’s expression. “Yeah, that early. Unlike us, they’re kids and they need to wake up early to go to school tomorrow. You just come back from work?”

“Uh—no. Uh, how about you? Where are you going? Are you leaving the kids by themselves at home?” Taeyong widened his eyes and bombards Jongin with questions.

Jongin blinks his eyes before chuckling. “God, you sound like my sister,” and he lets out a small laugh. “Well, they’re sleeping and I don’t think—“

“It’s still not safe to leave them just like that!” Taeyong says quickly and only then registers that he almost raises his voice towards Jongin. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get mad. They’re yours, I just can’t help but to worry. Anything can happen, you know.”

Jongin blinks without saying anything, again. He wonders how many times can the younger man in front of him can make him shut up in a moment they’re together. “No worries, that’s what my sister always do. Plus, you get a point.” He then looks around them and Taeyong unknowingly does the same too. “Where’s Bubu?”

“Oh—“ Taeyong scratches his head. “He’s inside. I’m actually home early but I just get out again to buy some drink. Just feel like drinking tonight,” he shrugs.

“Are you me?” Jongin tries to crack a joke only to receive a confused look from Taeyong. “I mean, I’m going out to buy some drink too. Just feel like drinking. I barely does it since the kids are around.”

Taeyong then took a glance on the plastic bag that he’s holding. It contains a few cans of drink. He looks back at Jongin. “Um—if you want to, you can take some of mine? I buy a few cans but you can take it—only if you want to. That way, you don’t have to leave your house—and the kids,” he says.

Something about the sincerity in Taeyong’s sparkling eyes makes Jongin’s knees _almost_ go weak. Why would the young man care so much about his niece and nephew that he voluntarily gives him some of his drink? And something about Taeyong in general that’s making Jongin want to do something he never really does to just anyone. “Well, I think it’s better if we drink together? Let’s do it at mine. So I don’t have to leave the kids and we both can drink.”

Yes, something like inviting someone he barely knows to his house, for a drink.

“Are you sure?”

“Well, you offer me your drinks and I offer you a drinking companion. Sounds like a win-win situation,” Jongin arches his eyebrows and waiting for Taeyong’s answer. A part of him is a little scared that the other guy will turn down his offer.

Taeyong shrugs. “If you’re really okay with it. It doesn’t sound too bad.”

Jongin cracks a _wide_ smile. “It definitely doesn’t. Let’s go.” He only starts walking when Taeyong is finally beside him. He press the passcode to his apartment and slowly open the door. When he turn around and Taeyong is throwing a questionable look at him, he just smiles. “Just in case, you’ll never know with the kids, especially Raeon. He’s actually is very aware of his surroundings. Next, you might see him interrupting our drinking session.”

Taeyong nods and admires the interior of Jongin’s apartment. It’s very simple yet so sophisticated, just like Jongin himself. It’s nothing over the top and it’s so clean and neat. Taeyong can tell this is such a comfortable place to live in. “Uh, Mr. Kim—“

“Not too formal, Taeyong,” Jongin comes back after changing his sweatshirt back to his pajama. “Just call me Jongin, or hyung or Jongin hyung. I believe you’re younger than me, yes?”

“I’m 25.”

“Definitely younger,” he chuckles. “Let’s go to the balcony. I think it’s safer there,” he says and leads the way.

Taeyong just nods to the unknown and follow Jongin towards the balcony. When he reaches, Jongin is already settle down on one of the chair there. Taeyong puts the drink on the small round table beside Jongin. “Here you go.”

Jongin shamelessly takes one of the can inside the plastic bag. “I feel bad having to take yours. Do I need to pay you back?” he says before start drinking and closes his eyes one the liquid flow through his throat.

The younger guy drinks his and slowly shakes his head. “It’s fine. Just some drink. Plus, I really don’t think leaving them by themselves even though they’re asleep is actually a good idea. And you offer me a companion so I think it’s more than enough.”

Jongin put the can on the table. “You care a lot about the kids and they’re absolutely head over heels on you. You’re really close to them?”

“Them and their friends. Rahee and Raeon are friendly kids. It’s easy to get close to them.”

“You bet,” Jongin lets out a small laugh. “Sometimes it’s me who get tired to listen to them chatting. You know, kids and their never-ending excitement. You should’ve hear the way they talk about you. I’m so close to think they’ll disown me, their own uncle,” Jongin says jokingly before taking a sip of his drink again.

“You’re too much,” Taeyong laughs too. “I guess I just love kids. I love the way they look so free and happy. And I want them to stay that way, always, if possible.”

Jongin nods. “Yeah, being a kid sounds nice,” he takes a sip of his drink again before looking at Taeyong. “Rahee mentions that you’re a volunteer who comes to their school every month with your other handsome friends, her words not mine—“ he chuckles. “Is it true?”

Taeyong just nods. “I do. I also donates to some students in that school while volunteering so—“

“Hold on—“ Jongin cuts him off and puts his palm in the air. “You’re one of donator at that school?”

“Uh—yes—?”

“What did you work as?”

“I’m a musician. I make songs and stuff.”

“Whoa, that’s cool! So you make a lot of money.”

Taeyong just shakes his head while smiling shyly. “Enough to live my life and help some other people I guess.”

There’s something about this guy that absolutely does something to Jongin’s heart. He thinks, Taeyong is not only beautiful on the outside, but he also got that beauty inside of his heart. “That’s—very inspiring for someone that’s so young like you. So, you make music—did you sing or perform too?”

Taeyong shakes his head again. “If singing for a demo count, then yes. If you mean performing then I’m not. I’m comfortable working behind the scene.”

Nodding is all Jongin can give as a response. His knowledge for music is close to zero so he has nothing else to say. “You seems very familiar with kids. You got younger siblings?”

Taeyong shakes his head again. “I’m the youngest child and I got an older sister. And I have a nephew and we’re close so—yeah. I guess that’s how I’m pretty familiar with kids. Plus like I said before, I love kids.”

Jongin almost laughs at how he and the man beside him are so alike in some ways. He hopes there’s another aspect of life that they share in common. “So, you’re still single?” he asks. After a few moments, there’s still silence and he turns to look at Taeyong. “Uh—sorry if it’s too personal.”

Taeyong finally snapped from his thought. “Oh—oh, no it’s not! It just, this is the first time we talk and you’re already asking that,” he says bluntly. “But yes, I’m still single.”

Jongin doesn’t miss the part where Taeyong calls him out and he’ll be so embarrass if it’s not for the drink. He’s grateful that they do this while drinking.

*******

In the blink of an eye, two weeks are up and Jongin has to return his niece and nephew back to their parents. Tomorrow, after school, they’ll go back to their own house, so they decide to have a dinner together. “Kids—“ Jongin walking out with his shirt remain unbutton, looking for Rahee and Raeon who’s waiting for their uncle to get ready. He doesn’t miss Rahee rolling her eyes when she sees the state he’s in. “Do you think it’s kinda dull if it’s just us three? Should we invite someone to join us?”

Rahee and Raeon look at each other before pay all of their attention on their uncle. “Mom and dad are supposed to land later at night, right?” Rahee asks innocently.

Jongin sighs. “Not your mum and dad obviously.”

“Then who?” the kids ask in unison.

“Uh—“ Jongin taps his chin, pretend to do a thinking. He glances at the kids who is curiously looking at him. “How about we invite Taeyong to join us?” he asks and the next thing, Jongin has to cover his ears because Rahee starts to shriek very loudly and Raeon is already jumping while screaming _‘yes!’_ excitedly. “Kids, chill.”

It took them an extra minute to actually listen to Jongin. “So, when are we going to invite Taeyong oppa?” asked Rahee, who is the first one to calm down.

“Um—how about you two go and tell him while I get myself ready? He’s at home right now.”

“How do you know he’s home?” Rahee asks curiously.

Jongin glances at his niece. “That’s not something you have to know. Now, be a good girl and take Raeon with you and ask Taeyong if he wants to follow, alright?”

The two kids nods in unison and follow their uncle’s instruction. Which the next minute brings them in front of an apartment that’s just three doors away from their uncle’s. They’re giggling excitedly when they hear a _‘hold on!’_ from inside of the house.

“Who’s—Rahee? Raeonnie?” Taeyong asks as soon as he open the door and sees the two kids who’s grinning at him. He immediately get down to his knees so he can be on eye level with them. “What are you doing here? And—“ he looks around for another person. “Just you two?”

Raeon nods. “We’re going out for dinner with Uncle Jongin. We’re here to ask if you want to follow us. Please? Uncle Jongin seems like he wants you to join us too.”

“Eh?”

“He’s the one that suggest to ask you to join us. We just follow what he told us to do,” Rahee continues with full honesty.

Taeyong just smiles. “No wonder he doesn’t reply my message,” he mumbles quietly. Yeah, Jongin and him had exchanged their numbers the night they’re drinking together and have been texting and talking to each other quite frequently.

“What?”

“Uh, do you—“

“Goodness, what take you guys so long?” Jongin suddenly interrupts their conversation. “Kids, you guys are inviting him to dinner or trying to make a whole conversation here?”

“Shhh, Taeyong hyung is about to give his answer and you have to interrupt him,” Raeon put his finger on his lips as sign for Jongin to keep quiet. The older guy now really thinks his nephew is going to disown him, if not now then someday.

“So—Taeyong?”

“Uncle Jongin!!!” Rahee and Raeon shout in unison.

Taeyong just laughs. It’s a free comedy for him. He loves it when Rahee and Raeon tease Jongin like that and the elder can do nothing but just obey the kids. “Okay, I’ll join. But I need to get ready.”

“Oh, you can just come out with that and you’ll still looking better than anyone else out there,” Jongin winks and the outfit that he refers to is Taeyong’s Snoopy shirt and a pair of flower printed shorts.

About an hour later, they’re done with their happy dinner and now are walking towards their apartment building. All of them are obviously having a great time. Everyone, which means including Jongin, is totally whipped over Taeyong but the elder doesn’t make it obvious. He loves watching Rahee and Raeon having a good time with someone else that’s not any of his family members. He loves how there’s really someone who’s not a family, really care and being so genuine towards his niece and nephew. He can’t even blame the kids for liking Taeyong a lot.

“It’s past their bed time, is it okay?” Taeyong asks before picking up Raeon and walks with the boy in his embrace. Jongin refuses for him to do that but he insist that it’s fine. It’s not that he never carries a kid but that’s not the problem. It has something to do with how it’ll tug strings in Jongin’s heart.

Jongin just shrugs to Taeyong’s question. “They’ll go back to my sister’s house tomorrow so if they’re throwing tantrum or something, it’s their parents who will handle them,” Jongin cackles while Taeyong just smiles. “I offer to take care of them for another day so my sister and her husband can take a rest but they claim they can’t bear missing their kids for another day so as a good brother, I’ll just obey.”

Taeyong scoffs. “Just say you’re relief.”

“It’s actually fun to have them stay with me. At least I never come back to an empty house. I have someone to talk to at night, dinner companion and something—someone that actually drive me tired so I can sleep like a dead man,” Jongin chuckles, reminiscing the kids’ antics when they’re with him. “Do you know how many people mistook me as a father of two?”

Taeyong laughs out loud but lower his volume when he remembers Raeon is about to snore on his shoulder. “If I didn’t know better, I’ll think the same too.”

“Yeah, don’t think I forget you call me Mr. Park when we first met.”

“Hyung!” Taeyong says while blush is creeping in to his cheek. “Not my fault you literally look like a father of them. With your suit, neat hair and all. Plus, have you look into your own Instagram account? Like I said, if I didn’t know better, I’ll seriously think you’re a father of two too.”

Jongin kisses the side of Rahee’s head, who’s in his embrace, starting to doze off like her little brother. “Well, you can say I’m whipped to them.”

“Why don’t you build your own little family?” Taeyong asks. A few moments later he realizes he may be crosses some lines. “I’m sorry—didn’t mean to intrude your private life or something.”

The older guys just let out a small laugh. Taeyong is so adorable. He doesn’t know if it’s possible for a 25 years old man to be adorable but that’s what Taeyong is, at least for him. “No, it’s fine. I—I never really seriously think about it? I don’t know, I never really find someone that truly catch me off guard, as in, get me whipped over them. I don’t think someone is ready to share me with these two kids,” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows at Taeyong before throwing a wink at the younger guy.

“Someone will. It’s like a package. Getting you and get to know these two adorable kids,” Taeyong says with a small smile while caressing Raeon’s back.

“Yeah,” Jongin nods. “ _Maybe I wish it’s you who think like that_ ,” and he’s glad he doesn’t let it out loud or else it might ruin something that he wants to build in its own pace.

*******

Taeyong walks happily with Rahee and Raeon towards his apartment. Jongin called him earlier during lunch time, asking for his help to pick the kids from their school. It’s supposed to be Jongin because he has to help his sister because she’ll be busy with her café and her husband is working but turn out he got a last minute notice that there’s a meeting he needs to attend and Taeyong is the only person he can trust to take care of his niece and nephew.

So here is Taeyong, hand in hand with two kids after getting off early from his studio.

_“Ah, is this about the children you’re taking care of with your boyfriend?” Mark, Taeyong’s friend, asks him._

_“He’s not my boyfriend and the kids are his niece and nephew,” Taeyong rolls his eyes._

_“That’s where you’re wrong, hyung. He’s not your boyfriend, **yet** ,” Mark cackles and luckily he succeed to dodge the pen that Taeyong tries to throw to his direction._

When Taeyong is about to press the passcode for his apartment, he sees a woman standing in front of Jongin’s door, pressing onto the bell. He’s about to call for Rahee and Raeon but the kids are already busy cooing over Bubu, who’s already waiting in front of Taeyong’s house. “Uh—kids, hold on. There’s someone in front of your uncle’s house.”

That catches the kids’ attention and they rose to their feet, now standing beside Taeyong. “Let’s see, shall we?” he asks and pull the kids with him. “Um, excuse me—“

“Mommy!” Rahee and Raeon yell excitedly as they immediately running towards the woman and hug her. “I thought you’re not able to pick us?”

The woman just smile. “I change my mind. I try to call your uncle but he didn’t pick up,” her eyes finally darts to the younger man in front of him. “You’re—?”

“Oh, I’m Lee Taeyong, Jongin hyung’s neighbor,” he bows politely and massages his temple. The awkward air is too thick for his own liking. He never imagine meeting Jongin’s sister or any of Jongin’s family members except for Rahee and Raeon. “Uh, Jongin hyung ask for my help to fetch Rahee and Raeon from their school because there’s a meeting that needs his attendance. It’s a last minute notice.”

“Yes, mommy! And we went to get corndogs before coming home with Taeyong hyung so we’re not hungry anymore!” Raeon excitedly tells his mom while giggling. He doesn’t even notice the awkwardness between the two adults.

*******

“Hi, my brother,” Kim Danah, Jongin’s sister is greeting Jongin once he get into his house.

Jongin brows furrowed at the presence of his sister in his house. “What are you doing here? Where’s the kids?” he puts down his shoulder bag before turning to his sister again. “And how did you get in?”

Danah drinks the water in front of her. She’s already familiar with his brother’s house. “Geez, what are you panicking for? I’m here to get my kids and they’re in the guest room, getting their homework done. And I get into here—“ she pauses. ”Lee Taeyong,” she says and raises her eyebrows once her brother freezes at the mention of his neighbor. “Is that why you’re panicking?”

Jongin laughs nervously. “What?”

“Yeah, well I know even if you’re panicking, it’s not because you’re caught asking someone else to fetch my children on your behalf. It’s more about—he’s not just your neighbor right?” Danah narrows her eyes towards Jongin.

Jongin just let out a chuckle. “What are you talking about?”

Now, it’s Danah’s turn to chuckle. “You trust him with Rahee and Raeon, who is basically—“ she rolls her eyes, “—your children for those who never knows. You change the passcode to your apartment and he knows it. Imagine, giving a _just_ neighbor the passcode to your own apartment so he can freely get in and out of your place,” she puts her palm in the air when Jongin is about to interrupt. “And the kids—they cannot shut up about him. I just ask them _‘so who is this Taeyong?’_ and from that, they never stop talking,” she massages her temples. “I thought the way they put you on pedestal is bad enough.”

Jongin just lets out a small laugh and smiles fondly after that. “Been there, done that,” he says, finally taking a seat on the couch. “How did you get them to stop?”

“By asking them to take a bath.”

Jongin nods. “Someone else is going to be their favourite uncle.”

Danah widens her eyes. “Do you mean—“

“No!” Jongin’s raises his voice a little, out of panic. “No, it’s not like what you think!”

“What do you mean by that? What do I think about?”

“Not that he’s going to be their uncle-in-law or something,” Jongin rolls his eyes. “Taeyong is—just a neighbor.”

“Bullshit,” Danah says and only after that she looks around to make sure none of her kids are near them. “A _just_ neighbor won’t know your apartment’s passcode, Jonginnie. Also, he’s pretty nervous around me, the way you did when I mention his name earlier.”

“That’s because you probably act as if you’re capable to eat him alive.”

“I need to be careful towards someone I don’t know even though my kids can’t seem to shut up about him. But seriously, are you planning to tell me he’s just your neighbor? You think I’m that fool to take it as that?” she looks at Jongin intently.

Jongin rests his head before closing his eyes. “I—I don’t know. I just want to get close to him, get to know him better and all.”

Danah nods. “You mean you’re just going with the flow?”

“Pretty much,” Jongin shrugs. “I don’t want to rush anything. It’s been really awhile since I do this you know. And it’s not like I give him a hint or something. Maybe I did, but he doesn’t seem to be picking up on any of it,” he sighs and his shoulder slumps, almost as if he’s giving up.

“I’ve never seen you this pathetic, Jongin ah,” his sister shrugs and he knows it’s one of her many sass for him. He never takes it to his heart. “Are you sure you want to take it slow? I’m not a fool. From his looks alone I know there’s a long line to get into his heart and from what I heard from the kids, he seems to have a good personality too.”

Jongin chuckles. “That, he does. He has a heart of gold. He’s a volunteer at the kids’ school, he visits every month with his other friends. He’s one of the regular donor to the school too. And oh, he’s very humble. When I say he makes a lot of money because he can donate to school helping some students at such a young age and you know what he said? He said that he makes enough to live his live and helping others. On top of that, he’s so fucking talented. He shows me some of his works, he’s a musician by the way, and they’re all good. But still gets shy every time I praise him. He treats the kids very nice sometimes I feel a bit guilty if he’s doing more than I do. God, whoever that really have him must be the luckiest person on this planet,” he rubs his face and looks at her sister when silence is surrounding them.

Danah just look at her younger brother, eyes blinking with mouth agape. It takes her a few extra seconds to get herself together again. “You know who else is worst when it comes to talk about this Lee Taeyong? It’s you,” she points to Jongin. “You should have look at your own face and listen to your own self. You’re dumbstruck, a lovesick fool. Oh my God, what have this Taeyong guy did to my family,” she is still laughing at Jongin. She never sees her brother this whipped over someone.

“I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“You’re kidding me,” she scoffs. “Jongin, maybe you should just go for it. Go big or go home. Tell him you’re interested in him. I’m not asking you to recite a whole love poem to him, just tell him you’re interested in him, to get to know him more, to get closer to him more than just a friend, a neighbor what whatever you’re trying to convince yourself to. I’d rather you take his chance and just take whatever that will happen, rather than waiting and keeping it to yourself because you’re still unsure about it.”

Jongin keeps his mouth shut.

“There’s a possibility of you choosing a wrong person to trust or get close to, but I trust my children’s judgment. Kids always know. He feeds my children too, so I guess maybe there’s nothing to dislike about him?” Danah throws Jongin a soft smile and she gets closer to her brother before taking his hand onto her. “Maybe, you can take him to dinner with my family and mom?”

*******

Taeyong enjoys his kimchi fried rice while watching his favourite drama on the television. It’s also one of the way to distract himself from something— _someone_. Someone that he feels is slowly distancing from him. During the climax of the drama, the bell is ringing, making him groans. “Not now,” he rolls his eyes before walking towards the door, with Bubu following behind.

“Hyung?” he widens his eyes as he sees his guest. It’s Jongin. He immediately wipes his lips, trying to clean it if there’s any trace of fried rice on it. “Uh—how can I help you?”

“Can I come in?”

Taeyong bites his lower lips. “Yeah, sure,” he lets Jongin inside and look at the elder man from behind. Jongin is still in his working clothes. “Have you eaten?”

Jongin just smiles and shakes his head. “Not yet, but I’m fine.”

“Okay—“

“Taeyong—“ Jongin looks at the younger man intently. “Can we talk?”

“Uh—“ Taeyong tilts his head to the side. He doesn’t like how serious Jongin sounds. The older guy never sounds this serious around him. Not even when they’re texting. “Okay, sure. Talk about what?” He sits on his couch again and signaling for Jongin to do the same. “You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

Jongin sighs and look at Taeyong. He is not sure if he can do this but he’s been listening to how his sister and friends have been nagging at him on why he should just go for it, that’s where he gets the courage. Plus, his niece and nephew have been rooting for him too. “Yeah,” he nods. “I want to talk about—me.”

“Okay—“

“Yong, have you ever feel so at ease around someone that you always want to be close to them? Have you ever find someone that makes you happy and feeling some sense of peace every time you’re with them? Or when you talk to them? Someone that you want to keep in your life forever, if it’s possible. Someone that you want return the favour to. You want to make them happy, you want to make sure they’ll only feel good when they’re around you, you want to be happy together, with them. You want to build a life with them—“ Jongin takes a breathe. “Have you?”

Taeyong just blinks his eyes and let silence surrounds them. He doesn’t even know why but the thought of Jongin’s source of happiness isn’t him is quite painful. He thinks about what Jongin just said to him. He thinks about the time Jongin makes him laugh with his sometimes corny jokes. He thinks about everything he has talk to Jongin. His life, his nephew, his career and even some personal stuff. He thinks about those times he blush because Jongin is giving a soft stare at him, without any reason. There are times where Jongin will buy him some meal _just because_ , he said. One time Jongin gifted him with an aromatic scent candle, said Taeyong might need it after long day of work. All of those things and Taeyong want nothing but to give the same, if not more, amount of happiness to Jongin if he can.

“Yeah—“ he takes a breathe. “I do.”

Jongin stunned and takes a few second to think of who that person may be. Who is the lucky person? “Cool,” he gulps. “You’re not going to do anything about it?”

“I don’t know if it’s mutual.”

“Ay, no way it’s not mutual. It’s you.”

Taeyong just chuckles before shaking his head. “I thought we’re going to talk about you? Who is this lucky person, hyung?”

“Someone that’s very special,” Jongin smiles to himself.

“I figured,” Taeyong grips the edge of his couch.

“Yeah, like you.”

“Huh?”

Jongin shakes his head. “It’s you. Do you think I have someone else that I’m currently getting close to?”

Taeyong just shrugs. “Someone from your workplace?”

“No way,” the elder let out a small laugh. “Why else do you think I always go to my sister house on the weekend to play with Rahee and Raeon? Then we’ll end up at my mom’s house? That’s because I don’t have anyone that I’m interested to spend my time with. Not until I meet you. It’s been three months, Yong. How many times have I ask to spend my time with you because I’m pretty lonely?”

“Uh, quite a lot?”

“Yeah, that. Thing is, I can go and see my mom, or my friends. I’m not that lonely. But there’s you. I always long for your presence. I don’t even know how and when it happens but it is what it is. It happens. I like you, okay? I like you so much that I always want to be with you and make you happy every time we’re together. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be just friends,” Jongin runs his fingers through his silky black hair.

Taeyong takes time to admire how attractive Jongin is looking. Priority. He shakes his head a little bit to get himself together. “Uh, I don’t know you’re feeling that way about me.”

“So am I. I didn’t see it coming, you know.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “If I say I don’t want to be just friends too, what will happen?”

“What else could happen? I’ll be your boyfriend then, only if you’re agree to call me you boyfriend of course,” Jongin shrugs, trying to play it cool when only God knows how nervous he is.

“Calling you my boyfriend doesn’t sound so bad,” Taeyong says while tapping his chin.

“Of course. And I’ll call you whatever you want. Baby? Honey? Sweetheart? Love? Whatever, just say it.”

“Boyfriend.”

“Okay, boy—“ Jongin pauses and he looks at Taeyong. “Excuse me? You’re asking me to call you boyfriend?” Jongin says, almost shrieking. “Why? Taeyong, I love it more when you’re straight to the point.”

Taeyong laughs. Jongin really does provide him free comedy sometimes. “Hyung, when you tell me about the special person of yours just now, my heart breaks a little bit because it’s not me. Then I think about those moments we share together. It may be not much but enough to make me happy. I know how you feels because that’s exactly how I feel when I’m with you,” he says with full sincerity. “I like you too, Jongin hyung. Maybe a little too much that I agree to be your boyfriend while you’re giving the most unromantic confession ever.”

Jongin sighs in relief. “I’m sorry, I know I’m suck in being romantic but I know how to treat people right.”

“I know.”

“Are you sure, Taeyong? Being together with me and all. Just a head up, I’m can be very clingy, you know,” Jongin laughs, trying to ease the air between them.

“It’s fine, I love skinship and cuddling,” Taeyong laughs too.

“Perfect,” Jongin gets up and walks towards the couch that Taeyong is sitting in. He sits beside Taeyong, scoots closer to the younger. “There’s something that I really want to do but I hold myself to,” he says while caressing Taeyong’s cheek. It’s so soft Jongin is almost crying.

“What is it?” Taeyong asks, almost whispering.

“Can I kiss you?”

Blood is rushing towards Taeyong’s cheek. He bites his lower lips and looks into Jongin’s eyes before nodding.

Jongin is grinning before bringing his face closer to Taeyong’s, thumb is rubbing the younger’s cheek. He’s been waiting for this moment. It’s about an inch before their lips meet until a meow is interrupting the kiss and a paw that almost leaves a mark on Jongin’s jaw. They look down to see Bubu is on Taeyong’s lap and looking at both of them as if he doesn’t interrupt their almost kiss. Jongin rolls his eyes and lands his back against the couch, all frustrated while Taeyong just laughs his ass off and caressing Bubu who’s still in his lap. “Bubu said not now, hyung.”

And Jongin can only groan.

*******

Jongin settles between his mother and sister on the couch and looks at the scene not too far from them, grumpily.

“Jongin stop looking like someone takes your puppy,” Danah just laughs while patting his brother’s shoulder. He knows well why his brother is looking dejected. “You can’t be like that over two kids, come on.”

“They never get enough of him?”

Jongin’s mother and sister just laughs. “Well, did you ever get enough of him, Jongin?” Mrs. Kim asks softly.

It has been one year since Jongin and Taeyong decides to be in a relationship and right now they’re having dinner at Mrs. Kim’s house, along with his sister’s little family. “It’s different, mom. He’s my boyfriend. You see, they don’t even care about their parents here!”

“Well, they see us every day,” Danah shrugs. “While Taeyong is another story. Sometimes you even reject them to stay at your house because God knows what you’re doing with Taeyong.”

“Shush, there are kids here,” Jongin tells his sister.

“Nah, they’re with your boyfriend.”

Mrs. Kim just looks forward before turning to her son. “One year and no future plan, Jonginnie?”

Jongin just cracks a smile and look at the scene where Taeyong is playing with Rahee and Raeon. God knows what makes them look so excited and yell in excitement. “Yeah, we just find an apartment and decide to move in together. And a proposal come along with it,” he then smirks.

Danah widens his eyes. “You’re telling me—“ she takes a deep breath. “Kim Jongin!” she yells and that catches Taeyong’s attention. “Taeyong ah, he proposes?”

Taeyong just smiles sheepishly and nods shyly while still holding hands with Rahee and Raeon.


End file.
